internationalbroadcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. The series was created by Alex Hirsch, a former writer for The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Fish Hooks. The first episode aired as a preview on June 15, 2012 and the series officially debuted on June 29, 2012. On July 29, 2013, the show was officially renewed for a second season by Disney Channel. Cast: *'Jason Ritter -' Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal - '''Mabel Pines *'Alex Hirsch '- Stanley Pines, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Bill Cipher, The Gnomes *'Linda Cardellini -''' Wendy Corduroy *'Dee Bradley Baker -' Waddles *'Niki Yang -' Candy Chiu *'Carl Faruolo -' Grenda *'Kevin Michael Richardson -' Sheriff Blubs *'Keith Ferguson -' Deputy Edwin Durland *'Frank Welker -' Gompers the Goat *'Jennifer Coolidge -' Lazy Susan *'Greg Turkington -' Toby Determined *'John DiMaggio -' Manly Dan *'Will Forte -' Tyler the Cute Biker *'Thurop Van Orman - '''Lil' Gideon Gleeful *'T.J. Miller -''' Robbie V. *'Jackie Buscarino -' Pacifica Northwest *'Stephen Root -' Bud Gleeful *'J.K. Simmons '- Stanford Pines/The Author Trivia: *618, a recurring number in the series, is actually Alex Hirsch's birthday (June 18, 1985). It is also the birthday of his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. *Dipper and Mabel Pines are lossely based on Alex and Ariel Hirsch. *Mabel's love for boybands came from Ariel's obsession with N'SYNC. Lance Bass was her band member fo choice, which is why Alex asked him to come and voice the members of Sev'ral Timez. *Soos is based on Alex's friend, Jesus Chambrot, who attended CalArts with him . *The letter "H" is a recurring symbol in the show, which may be a nod to Alex 'H'irsch's last name. *During the end credits of the show, there is a cryptogram. The cryptograms in episodes 1-6 utilize the Caesar Cipher, while episodes 7-13 utilize the Atbash Cipher. Episodes 14-19 utilize the A1Z26 Cipher. Episode 20 utilize a combined cipher, and episodes 21 onwards utilize a Vigenere Cipher. *The whisper at the end of the show's theme song in reverse gives you a clue on how to solve these ciphers. *Alex Hirsch writes the ciphers himself, and they're usually inserted last minute. *Bill Cipher takes on the form of the Eye of Providence, also known as the all-seeing eye of God. *The cave that Dipper is seen exploring during the show's theme song has what appears to be runes on the wall. Upon closer inspection though, one character doesn't match up with any known runes, and the others have no translatable meaning. *All three journals have maze pages that fit with one another. *In the animated short, "Stan's Tattoo", Dipper tries to solve the mystery of what Stan's tattoo is, in which Stan denies. But in other episodes, it can be seen on the right side of his back. According to Bill Cipher himself, his tattoo actually means "watch your back." *Mabel's colorful array of sweaters was inspired from Ariel Hirsch's lime green troll doll sweater she wears during her elementary school years. Alex felt that because Mabel is so fun-loving and bubbly, like most cartoon characters, she wouldn't be constrained to wear the same outfit in each episode. *Grunkle Stan is based on Alex Hirsch's real grandpa Stan. *Calling Stan Pines "Grunkle Stan" is inspired from Alex Hirsch's real grandma Lois, in where she refer to herself as "Graunty Lois". *When she was young, Ariel Hirsch wanted a pig. This inspired Alex to give Mabel her beloved pet, Waddles. *Waddles was named by one of the show's writers, Aury Wallington. He was named after the pet pig she had when growing up. Every year, her family would raise a pig named Waddles, which would then be cooked and eaten. *The location of Gravity Falls is inspired by Boring, Oregon. Alex's family would sometimes pass the town on roadtrips. Though they never visited, Gravity Falls is what Alex imagines Boring might be like, or that it might be opposite of what Boring is. *The machine that Waddles built when he ate mushroom powder, which morphed him into a super genius, was voiced by Cosmos: A Spacetime Oddysey host, Neil deGrasse Tyson. *Kristen Schaal was Alex Hirsch's absolute choice to play Mabel from the get-go. She was such an integral part of his vision that Alex has said, "I would've just stopped working. If we hadn't gotten her, I would've probably quit." *Kristen Schaal cosplayed as Mabel for San Diego Comic-Con 2013. According to her, of all of the characters she played, Mabel is the closest to her actual self. *Ariel Hirsch was a guest star on the show, in the episode, "Boyz Crazy", as Pacifica's fuchsia-haired friend. *Alex and Ariel Hirsch both grew up in Piedmont, California, which is also where Dipper and Mabel are from. *The voice of Dipper, Jason Ritter, also wasn't the voice of Dipper. He recorded for the pilot episode, but while the show is waiting to be picked up, he committed to another show. Lucky for them, the other show was cancelled, and Jason can take on Dipper again. *Alex Hirsch's college roommate is the show's art director, Ian Worrel. *Mabel was once sent to the hospital for eating scratch and sniff stickers. *Dipper's favorite band is a nerd group called "The Bad First Impressions." Alex describes them as "They-Might-Be-Giants-Ish." *Secretly, Dipper listens to Top 40 hits, including the Icelandic pop group BABBA, which is a parody of the Swedish pop group and Eurovision Song Contest 1974 winner, ABBA. BABBA's song, "Disco Girl" is a parody of ABBA's hit single, "Dancing Queen" *Grunkle Stan has been practicing the same coin trick since 1982, but he still doesn't get it. *If you might be wondering when and where Wendy and Robbie met, they met at a 5th grade birthday party. Robbie tried to pull Wendy's pigtails, but he got socked in the face by Wendy. He then ended up with a chipped tooth. Robbie remembers the incident, but Wendy doesn't. *Soos' role models are Grunkle Stan and his Abuelita. He also looks up to wrestler, Terry America. *One of the manotaurs in the show are named after a full-sized taxidermy buffalo that Alex Hirsch keeps in his office at Disney. Dubbed "Beardy", Hirsch has said that he insists people to sit on it when they take tours on the studio. *Between the first and second season of Gravity Falls, he and the creative team behind the show, took a road trip up to coast of Oregon, where they stopped at evey tacky tourist attraction they could find, and they were surprised by how closely they had captured more subtle aspects of these gimmicky stops with the Mystery Shack. *According to Alex Hirsch, Dipper is secretly jealous that Mabel is more socially adept than him. *Alex has made several appearances on the show as himself. In the opening theme, the bottom half of his face can be seen amongst other pictures. A caricature of him, riding a unicycle, can be seen in the episode "Bottomless Pit!" On Dipper's author board in the episode "Society of the Blind Eye" a photo of him can be seen with other "suspicious townsfolk" accompanied with the word, "WHO?" International Broadcast Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Supernatural Series Category:Disney Channel Category:ITV